


Parting Gift

by TrashqueenofAngmar91



Series: Of Shadows and Tenderness [7]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternatively titled: in which you take a Morgul shaft, Bittersweet, F/M, Headcanon, I am four, I'm Sorry Tolkien, Oh My God, Ol' Witchy needs love and attention, Please Don't Excommunicate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Reader is a woman, Reader is of the race of Man, Smut, Soul Bond, The poor man is turning in his grave I'm sure, This is for all you filthy Nazgul lovers, Vaginal Sex, bless me father for I have sinned, how do i tag this monstrosity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashqueenofAngmar91/pseuds/TrashqueenofAngmar91
Summary: He saw how much you really cared. He knew how much he loved you. He couldn't let you leave just yet.Takes place during chapter 12 of "The House of Angmar". A what-if scenario because I'm a disgusting dumpster goblin. What else is new.





	Parting Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Just when you thought the freak show wouldn't end! :) I had to do it. In the words of Goku: "if I don't, who will?!".
> 
> LMAO, but seriously... There's a lot of other smutty reader inserts on this site but they're all typically with the usual suspects. So I decided to contribute and also have it stick to what I've been invested in lately. So this is pretty new to me and I'm not too terribly experienced with writing and posting smut. If it sucks, my apologies. It's a learning process and I'm pretty sure this sucks but oh well.
> 
> And also, forgive me, Professor Tolkien, for unleashing this sinful thing. I'm sorry but also not sorry. Anyways, hopefully you guys enjoy this and it satisfies (or sparks. Or perhaps may want you to pour bleach into your eye sockets.) any Nazgul itch you may have!
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you guys enjoy it! Honesty is appreciated if you feel compelled enough to comment :)

Parting Gift

It was invigorating. It was telling. But most importantly, it was genuine.

To hear those words lit an unexpected but mighty flame in him. His wife did indeed love him and there was no mistaking it. You had no desire to leave him and you were only departing for safety's sake and for the welfare of your kin. If the circumstances were far kinder, you would've stayed with him. You would've lingered by his side and most likely remained with him until the bitter end or if fate had another idea in mind.

The both of you realized that you needed and wanted one another. The lord of Minas Morgul agonized over that he hadn't come to that realization far sooner. Perhaps if such a thing had come to light earlier, things might've somehow been different. Their hearts had truly bonded and connected in that exact moment and he didn't realize its true depth until that very instant.

He wanted the kiss to last forever. He wanted to keep you in his arms and never let go. He longed to pretend as if nothing else existed around him. All that he wanted to be his reality was you. He wished nothing else would matter or impact him. You were the only thing that concerned him in the heat of this.

At last, he broke the kiss. He didn't do it to let you go however. Instead, the Witch-king had to say a few more words to you. He wanted his beloved wife to stay behind just a little longer.

"My wife," he uttered, "I have wanted to hear those words for so long. I have dreamed of it. To know that I am desired and needed by you is affecting me in a way I haven't foreseen." He pressed a kiss to your cheek and he embraced you. "My queen, I need you."

Those words sent a chill down your spine. You could still easily feel his roiling emotions. It was a confusing mixture of joy and anger and there was also something else thrown into that chaotic mix. It was almost overwhelming to a certain extent and you wished he would settle down. Due to his tumult, it was also beginning to affect you. The bond was at fault for this most likely.

"What is it?" you pressed.

"Do you know why I didn't consummate our marriage?" he asked. "Do you know why I haven't touched you as a husband should? It is because I didn't want to take you while you were unwilling. I may be a pitiless creature but I refused to deflower you unless if you were wholly willing. I could smell your fear and I didn't want you to hate me more than you already did. If I was to claim you, I wanted our first time together to be enjoyable for the both of us."

You face felt as if it was aflame at his words. You were speechless and were completely unsure how to reply to this information. All that you knew was that you were thankful he didn't stoop to forcefully taking you on your wedding night. He indeed had standards and you applauded him for that. Despite his corruption, he still had a semblance of honor and you found yourself appreciating it more than you thought was possible. In fact, you found another thing to love about him.

"I…I suppose I must thank you for that kind consideration, my lord," you said meekly. You didn't want to sound so embarrassed over the matter but you couldn't help it either. "I at first assumed thought you were disinterested and possibly even disgusted by such a thing. I deemed that perhaps you had second thoughts and didn't want to desire me in that way. I assumed you wanted things to be more platonic and restricted to kisses and embraces."

"Nay," he answered. "What you perceived is completely contrary to the truth, my dear. I have wanted to claim you for some time but I wanted to wait for you. Now that we know how we truly feel, I feel another all too human sensation coming to the surface. Forgive me for the impropriety, my love, but I would like our last moment together to be bliss for the both of us."

You were tempted to cover your mouth with your hand but you restrained yourself. Very easily, you could sense lust that was building up in him. You could feel his hands wandering over your frame, memorizing every curve and feeling every inch of you. His motions were gentle as they had always been but they were far less conservative now. His touch lingered and you felt as if you were steadily melting into his hands.

Truthfully, it shocked you. You didn't think he was capable of something like this but you had been wrong about the Witch-king many times before. He was certainly full of surprises and you didn't find yourself unpleasantly mulling over the realization. Your cheeks grew redder as your mind raced.

To your further surprise, you could feel want pooling up inside you as well. Just as he was reluctant to let you go, you were unhappy to part as well. You too wanted to remain but you both knew leaving was the only real option. You wanted to bask and celebrate in your mutual love with him. But it could never be fully carried out in this dark era.

You were entirely new to this arena of intimacy but as he continued to touch and feel you, you felt yourself wanting more. You wanted to take his hand and explore this new realm for yourself. There was also the very real possibility that you two would never see one another again. And you also found yourself thinking it would be wonderful to have your last encounter to be the most powerful. You would truly be a husband and wife in that moment even if it was ever so brief.

"Yes," you nodded, giving him your consent, "yes, I will allow this. But we must make haste. I cannot allow Angwen and Venarion to remain by idly for so long."

"I know," the Morgul lord uttered. If it was even possible, his voice sounded even deeper than it already was. "That is most regrettable but we will make the most of it. Come."

He grasped onto one of your hands and he led you along. The Witch-king walked back through the gates but made a sharp left. He made his way to the gatehouse off to the side. His stride was hurried and you found yourself struggling to keep up with him. It felt almost as if you were being dragged along by him.

With his free hand, he forcefully shoved the door opening, spooking the lurking Orcs within the building. Some of them visibly jumped at his sudden intrusion. One of them nearly choked on his sip of draught.

"My lord!" one of them cried out and hastily bowed. "Is there a problem?"

"All of you get out now!" he commanded. His voice was raised and it startled you momentarily. "Get out and stay out until I emerge! Do not intrude or interrupt us!"

None of the Orcs dared to question him further. The half dozen Orcs that were in the building hastily hurried out in no time at all and didn't spare him a second glance. The last one out even shut the door behind him, wanting to grant him the privacy he suspected that the Witch-king wished for. None of them wanted to linger and prod for risk of invoking the Nazgûl's wrath.

Your face was still a deep red. Momentarily, you couldn't believe that this was going to happen right here, right now but you also didn't necessarily care either. If you were to do this, you preferred to at least be in the comfort of your bedroom. At least it was the closest place with a decent amount of privacy. Granted, the tenants had to be abruptly evicted but you weren't going to complain. You absolutely didn't want any Orcs witnessing this event.

For an extra privacy measure, he placed a wooden chair beneath the door's handle. He jammed it and tested it, making sure it wouldn't budge without a lot of struggle and noise being resulted.

"I don't want my wife's beauty to be seen by any curious onlookers," he explained. The huskiness in his voice remained. "I think you'll agree with that."

You nodded dumbly.

"That was a wise move," you agreed.

"Now, my love," he said, "are you sure you are ready for this? If you decline, I will respect your wishes and allow you to depart. I know the road is long and you have many miles to traverse."

There was no rhyme or reason to refusing. You never felt this way before and you wanted more. A part of your being was a bit flabbergasted and even intimidated over this turn of events but you weren't repulsed either in the slightest bit. You hungered for his touch and you were more than ready to grant him access. You loved him and you trusted him. There was no other man you would choose to deflower you and you were all too willing to dabble in these pleasures with him.

"Yes," you answered. "Beforehand, I will ask you to forgive me for I am inexperienced."

"I care not," he replied. "That is fine. Besides, it has been many, many years since I engaged in this sort of foray. My first wife and I had indeed consummated our union but we only indulged in one another a few times. This will be an experience for the both of us."

The hairs on the back of your neck were sticking up. You wanted it but you were also frozen in place. You felt so foolish and silly and you didn't know if you should make the first move or allow him to do so. The last thing you wanted was to make this whole ordeal unbearably awkward.

A deep, guttural laugh came from his blackened hood. He inched closer to you.

"Allow me to ease you and guide you," he said. "You needn't fear a thing, my queen. I know we must also make haste but we shan't go too quickly."

You refused to act completely helpless and submissive. Despite his willingness to take the lead, you were compelled to take some initiative and not be so mousy despite your anxieties. You were frustrated with yourself and you sought to relieve yourself of this inconvenience.

Once he got close enough, you leapt up and wrapped your arms around his neck. As soon as you gained a grip on him, you pressed your lips atop his and kissed him deeply.

The Witch-king was unprepared for such an action and he actually stumbled backwards slightly. However, he caught himself and he rested his back against one of the building's walls. The Morgul lord was caught off guard by your move but he was very much delighted by it. He continued with the kiss, his lips locked with yours. He was more than happy and willing to maintain this passion.

You were wholly invested in this kiss. You focused on it and nothing else. While you were locked in it, you could feel him slowly but surely preparing the both of you. You could feel the skirt of your dress being pulled upwards to grant him more accessibility to you. Nervousness fluttered in your stomach but you tried to disregard it. You trusted him and you wouldn't choose anyone else.

Soon enough, you could feel your bottom half was totally bare. You could feel the chill of the air on it and goosebumps formed on your flesh. Still, you persisted with the kiss, wanting to distract yourself and allow him to do as he pleased.

You nearly stopped when you felt something pressing against your thigh. Your eyes widened momentarily as you realized what this was. Your cheeks turned scarlet when you felt what exactly was going on. Indeed, he was more than ready and willing to claim you at long last. An almost childish shyness threatened to seize you in that moment but you overcame it. You wouldn't let it ruin this moment between the two of you.

Not a single word was said between you two aside from the occasional moan that came from your occupied mouth or a soft hiss from his. The kiss persisted and the both of you were more than willing to drag it for as long as necessary.

He seemed to pause and linger even as he still kissed you. You tried to ignore it and the stubborn sliver of anxiety that swum about inside of you. You wanted it as much as he did and you wouldn't back down. This was past the point of no return and you were determined to consummate this union.

You assumed he was going to wait a little longer. But then he abruptly began to fill you, catching you off guard at the sudden entrance.

As soon as that happened, you ceased the kiss. He felt so cold. You almost felt as if you were about to be turned into a block of ice. You clung to him and your head tilted backwards. His insertion was swift, surprising you again and resulting in you letting out a sharp gasp. It was painful for a fleeting moment and you deemed his desire had tightened his grip on him, causing him to be a little rough with this.

"At ease," he said, his voice sounding almost strangled. "Forgive me…" He kissed your forehead, wanting to soothe you.

You could feel him almost trembling as you still clung to him. His frame still leaned back against the wall, supporting him as he kept you perched on his hips. The whole concept had been so alien and foreign to him for so long that it was taking him awhile to adjust to this situation. You took some comfort in the fact that he had previous experience with this sort of thing but since he hadn't done this activity in so long, it made you somewhat concerned. You only hoped he wouldn't end up harming you somehow in mid coitus. You wondered if perhaps his resurging lust might get the better of him and cause him to become less than merciful to you.

"So hot and so tight..!" He snarled sharply and finally sheathed himself in you as fully as he could. You grimaced as you felt his tip tap against your limits. "So hot and tight…and also so slick and full of life."

The tips of his gauntlets dug into your hips, causing you to wince slightly. They were indeed sharp and you briefly feared he would end up lacerating you in his lust.

But when he saw you react to his tightened grasp, he eased up on his hold. A part of him was so tempted to become wild and feral in this act. It was as if a long forgotten set of instincts was emerging from nowhere and was taking over him. To a certain extent, it even startled him. Yet the Witch-king restrained himself. He would not harm you and he would not subject you to this carnal brutality.

Lovingly, he rubbed your sides and kissed your cheek. The Nazgûl nuzzled your cheek with the side of his face and he let out a noise that you could only describe as an odd purring. It was unexpected but very much welcome simultaneously.

"I fear your heat will melt me, my dear," he hissed. "But if that will happen, so be it..!"

An aggressive rattle came from within the darkness of his hood. Seconds after he released that noise, he began thrusting away rather quickly. His hold on you was reaffirmed but he was mindful. He sought to keep you secured and seated on his frame while he earnestly began to work away.

You merely held onto him as he bounced you. It was fast and your fingertips dug into his shoulders fiercely. You could feel the shrouds and armor that encased his unseen body, grasping onto them to gain extra leverage. Your instincts commanded you to hold onto him and keep as close to him as much as you could.

His movements were fast and a bit uneven when he first started out. It was apparent to you that he seemed to be trying to adjust to this motion. These physical relations hadn't likely even crossed his mind for many years until the moment he saw that he desired you. Very shortly after this initial awkwardness on his part, his rhythm became more synchronized and smooth. His pace became more predictable to you and you found yourself settling in to the pattern he established for the both of you.

It felt very strange and it was unlike any other bodily sensation you experienced before. At first, it was a bit shocking and intimidating. But as he continued with his bucking, it was less daunting to you. You could feel yourself unwind more and more with each rock of his hips. It felt less unusual and more pleasurable. Any previous worries and anxieties you had about this mating seemed totally irrelevant and even silly at this point.

Slowly but surely, you felt yourself becoming more receptive and acclimated to his actions. Your discomfort dissipated further and your grasp on him loosened but you still clung to him to keep yourself perched on his hips. Your body felt as if it was tightening around him and a chill ran up your spine. Your toes curled and your legs began to wrap around his trunk, anchoring yourself more to him. It felt as if a haze was encircling your mind and you followed and felt the ministrations of his body. You could feel yourself synchronizing and adapting to him more and more.

He seemed to be pleased with your increasing trust and comfort and it was revealed when he uttered a throaty chuckle. Your face turned a shade redder at his apparent amusement and this seemed to excite the Nazgûl even more so. Again, he laughed and it was so deep that you thought you could almost feel it as you kept so close to his frame.

"Splendid, my dear," he growled into your ear. A guttural gurgling welled up from within his chest and his fingers dug into you subtly. "I must..!"

He hissed loudly and still kept you joined to him as he left his position against the wall. He made haste over to a nearby table. With a fluid and powerful swoop of one of his arms, he unceremoniously swept off everything on the surface. The sound of pottery shattering and other objects smashing onto the floor jarred you momentarily from your haze. You had little time to adjust as you found yourself spun around and face down on the table.

As soon as you were resting on the tabletop, you felt him resume his thrusting. You could feel his weight bearing down on you but you weren't necessarily disapproving of it either. His body pinned you to the surface and kept you in place as he mated with you. You could feel one of his hands on the back of your neck, massaging it and his other hand was on the tabletop, supporting it and making sure it wouldn't tip or shift from his movements. It felt as if he was filled with renewed vigor as he resumed and he was going harder and faster than he had before.

Every single time he thrust, it felt more powerful than the last. You were almost happy that you were being supported on the table or else you were certain you wouldn't be able to hold onto him anymore. Your fingertips dug into the surface and your jaws clenched tightly. It was overwhelming but it was so blissful and fulfilling at the same time. This sensation was unlike anything you ever experienced before and in some instances, you thought as if you were going to faint from the euphoria.

The sensations the Witch-king radiated through the bond were overpowering. Lust and desire had a complete hold on him and there was one thing and one thing only on his mind. It was unusual to experience these things in him and those sensations were thriving off of your mutual feelings. The both of you fed off of one another, fueling your respective consort. If you could enable him to forget about his wretched reality and Sauron even if it was ever so brief, then you would do it.

You found yourself moaning and panting softly as your noises mixed in with his. His hand remained on the back of your neck and you could feel it tighten and then loosen every so often. You could feel him lean closer to you and you shuddered when you felt him lick along your jaw line. The table still shook and quivered beneath you subtly as he plunged in and out of you continuously.

"I should break my promise," your husband raggedly spoke into your ear. "I should keep you here and ravage you until the wrath of my master is upon me!"

He sounded nearly animalistic. The Witch-king's movements were increasingly becoming sloppy and jagged. No longer were they so perfect, synchronized and fluid. It almost seemed as if desperation was ensnaring him.

He uttered your name and his inflection was laden with desire and need. His unseen face remained close to yours and you could feel stray kisses and licks pepper your cheeks and neck as he kept up. You felt and heard every rasp, hiss, snarl and growl that escaped past his lips.

Your fingertips dug into the surface you laid atop. You could feel yourself constricting around him tighter than ever before and you felt like screaming.

"I can't hold on..!" you breathily stated. "I feel..!"

Something like a strange cross between a rugged bark and a rattled hiss came from him. Once more, you felt yourself being moved. This time, he sat down on the table and supported you in his lap. His hands were on your hips and you could feel the tips of his thumbs knead rhythmically into the flesh of your lower belly.

Now it seemed as if it was your turn for your baser instincts to control you. Your legs were wrapped around his waist and you found yourself rocking against him. Your consort ceased his ministrations, allowing you to grind on him. You could feel him tremble in anticipation beneath you as you pressed your hips against his and rode him. He emitted a choked groan and you sensed him tense inside you.

Then came the explosion of ecstasy. Your eyes bugged out of your head momentarily and your jaw hung open. Your breaking point was shattered and you were overcome by the undulations of passion. Your thighs quivered and you trembled in pleasure as you hit your peak. It was an all consuming force and you felt overcome by the powerful sensation.

You buried your face into his chest and screamed into it, muffling it. Even in the heat of this lovemaking, you wanted no one else to hear or know what was going on. Roughly, you clung to him. You felt as if you were going to melt atop him and then promptly fall to the floor as a disgraceful and sinful mess.

When he felt you make it to the summit, it pushed him over the edge. No longer could he hold on and bear it. No longer could he withstand the power of your tight warmth. Its embrace had coaxed him and now that you had finished, it became even more powerful…

The Nazgûl lord's arms came around you, pinning you to him even more so than before. He unleashed a piercing, hearty shriek and furiously thrust up into you once again. There was still stamina left in him.

Cold. You felt so cold.

It felt as if the coldest, iciest water had abruptly flooded your depths. A shaky, shuddered gasp came from your lips and you reaffirmed your grip on the Witch-king. Your eyes were widened hugely at this frigid feeling. This chilly sensation nearly expelled all of the air from your lungs. Your fingertips dug into his pauldrons so deeply that it almost caused you pain. Your legs were so tightly wrapped around his waist and you were sure you might snap him in half if you exerted a sliver more of pressure.

Your body trembled and you clung to him with your remaining, feeble strength. While you held fast to him, his hands still lingered on your hips, keeping you safely posted should you lose a grip on his dark and armored shape. Your husband continued to support you as he rolled his hips, grinding them against yours as he worked to empty himself. His motions were jerky and rapid as he continued.

It felt as if it was taking an age but he finally stopped. His seed ceased flowing and you felt relief at that. The chilliness still lingered in you but you had become accustomed to it. As the seconds ticked by, it bothered you less and less and the coldness became less of a concern. Instead, you were worried whether you were going to have the strength to leave at this point.

Once his finish finally ebbed away, you could feel him noticeably relax. His form was no longer as rigid and bristled. His arms loosened around you slightly but still remained folded across your back. The Wraith embraced you and you felt relief and comfort at this gesture.

"My lovely queen," he whispered into your ear.

You could feel his tongue lick along the shell of your ear. Like every other part of him, it was cold but you still relaxed at his affection. Breathily, you exhaled as you then felt him kiss along your jaw line and down to the base of your neck. A tired and small smile formed on your face and you allowed yourself to rest against his frame.

The Witch-king let out a satisfied hiss and continued to keep you close to him. His hips remained against yours, not prepared to retreat from your depths just yet. Instead, he chose to bask and recover in the aftermath of the action. The sensations that fluttered about inside of his incorporeal form soothed him and made him feel at ease. For a moment, he almost forgot about Sauron completely.

You almost felt as if you were about to doze off at a few instances. His hands wandered over your back, rubbing your spine or running his fingers admiringly through your hair. Every now and then, he would let out a small hiss but it was subdued and not aggressive. You could feel his cheek nuzzle against yours and you would rub yours against his in return. This affection was unexpected but you were all too willing to accept it.

"Shall I leave now?" you asked after a few, quiet minutes passed.

"No," he said. His tone was hushed but you could sense the ounce of pleading in it. "Please, my love… May I remain with you a little longer like this? I want to memorize and remember it all before we part ways."

He sounded vulnerable and earnest. In this moment, he sounded almost nothing like the creature he was. He sounded like a normal man. You wouldn't deny him of what he wanted. In fact, you wanted to remain like this for a little longer as well. Never again would you experience this with him.

"Yes, my king," you nodded. You looked straight into the dark hood, hoping your eyes were locked onto his. Then you pressed a kiss to his lips. "I would like that."

"I do not want you to leave me," he said. The sadness in his voice tugged on your heart. However, the both of you knew better. "I want to only focus on you right now. Right now, no one else exists. It is only you and I."

"I know," you said, trying to soothe and placate him. You were struggling to restrain your sorrows and reluctance as much as he was. "I do not know how long we will be parted but regardless, you must know something. You must know that I love you. Your real name may be unknown to the both of us and your face may be hidden from me. But I love you regardless of what may happen. I will bear it for you always."

He was silent at your words. He still stroked your spine but it was almost absentminded. You could sense the conflicting emotions in him and you didn't want him to dwell on whatever may be causing him discomfort. All you wanted was for him to focus on this present, momentary happiness.

"I am sorry," you said. "I do not want to spoil this all…"

"You are too good and kind for the likes of me, my love," he announced and cut you off from speaking further. "My only regret in all of this is that I made you fall for me. I do not want you to pine, grieve or miss me. If I was not under his thrall, if things were ideal…we would not be having this conversation."

The lord of the Nazgûl cupped your face with both of his hands. Then he firmly pressed a kiss to your lips. You allowed it and followed suite with his kiss, wanting to remember it always for it might very well be your last.

However, he didn't let it persist for long. He broke it shortly afterwards. The longer you stayed behind with him, the more tempted he was to go back on his word.

"No, you must go and I will hinder you no longer," he decided. "The longer you stay with me, the greater I have the desire to keep you here. I know better as do you, my queen. There is nothing for you here."

Gently, he slid out of you and set you down on your feet. He was careful and ginger as he did this.

You readjusted the skirt of your dress and brushed off any debris or wrinkles or creases. You had to return to Venarion and Angwen intact and unsullied. If you looked disheveled or out of place in the slightest, you were sure your sister would pick up on it. There was simply no way either of them could know that you had just consummated your marriage when you should've been leaving.

"You feel well for travel?" he pressed.

"Yes," you said. Your hips ached from the lovemaking and from straddling him. Despite it, you wouldn't let it slow you down and delay your departure. "I cannot remain here. Angwen and Venarion will start to wonder where I've gone to."

He only gave you a solemn, silent nod. The Witch-king made his way over to the door and removed the chair that barred it. He held his hand out to you, offering it.

You took it and he guided you out the door. You noted how it seemed as if the area surrounding the building was strangely vacant. It almost looked as if all life had fled and you couldn't see a single Orc. A nagging suspicion started to form in you but you decided to dismiss such a scandalous thought almost immediately. You were certain you weren't being that loud…

When you felt his hand tighten around yours, those embarrassing thoughts were cast aside. You were reminded of the bitter reality you knew you had to face. There was no avoiding it. Now that the deed was done, you needed to be on your way. It hurt but it was more than necessary.

"You do not need anything else for your journey?" he asked, wanting to be sure you required nothing else before departing.

"Nay," you answered. "You've been considerate and generous with what you already provided for our journey. You've done plenty for me. Thank you."

He was silent after you said your words. Then he drew closer to you and set his chilled lips upon your forehead. His arms came around you, holding you in an embrace. Your consort was quiet and continued to hold you, wanting to savor and remember this moment.

You returned the affection and your arms encircled around his tall and dark shape. The side of your head rested against his chest. Your eyes closed and you let out a slow exhale.

"I have faith in you," he said. "You will thrive and flourish, my love. This will be a new beginning for you and you will be far better off. I promise you that good things are in store for you. Your future will be bright and plentiful. You should be delighted and enthused."

"True, I should be," you admitted. "But I will miss you, I cannot help it. It will hurt but I will adapt and overcome, my king. That is the only option I have."

"Good. That is what I want you to do. Remember what I told you, my dear. I do not want you to look behind and wish you were still here. I know I will miss you and I know you will miss me as well. But we know this cannot be."

"I love you."

It almost seemed as if he wasn't expecting to hear those words. The darkly garbed Wraith then placed a kiss on your lips. It was firm but it loving at the same time.

"And I love you, my queen," he said. "My master has enslaved my mind and soul but my heart belongs to you."

Your heart would remain in his hands as well. Nothing could be done to help that.

"I must be on my way," you said. "The road will be very long and grueling."

"Then I shall not delay you any further," the Witch-king replied. "You must make haste but be safe as well, my dear."

"I shall…"

The both of you were reluctant to release the other. However, you were the one who made the first move and removed your arms from around his torso. When you did this, he imitated your gesture. His invisible stare was on you and you almost wished he would look away. For as long as he looked back at you, it made it all the more difficult for you to leave.

You wanted to say something to him but all words seemed to evade you. There was nothing sitting upon your tongue. You didn't want to leave without saying something. It would seem heartless and cold if you left without a single word. But everything you wanted to say had already been made known. To linger any longer would be pointless. There were no words that could convey how you felt. You would be wasting both of your time if you tried to break the silence...

He too was silent. If he would not say anything, you would go.

It took every ounce of strength to take a few steps back away from him. It took even more fortitude to turn your back to him. Then it took every fiber of your being to walk away. Every step, every movement hurt. Every inch you put between yourself and him caused you to feel ill.

As the distance increased, you could feel his heart break yet again. You shared his pain. Nothing more could be done and you only walked West.


End file.
